Combat Mission: Red Thunder
Combat Mission: Red Thunder was announced in January 2014 and released in April 2014. It is the fifth standalone game released on the CMx2 -engine. It is currently in version 2.0 (Game Engine 4). It was developed by Battlefront. General Information The base game is set in June 1944 during the Operation Bagration, the single largest ground offensive the world had ever seen. The game introduced flamethrowers, tank riders, anti-aircraft weapons actually capable of shooting at airplanes and hit decals in the game. The game includes Soviet and German sides. Three campaigns (one of them is a training campaign), 18 standalone scenarios and two master maps are also included in the base game. System requirements System Requirements MINIMUM: * Operating System: Windows XP/Vista/Win7/Win8 * Processor: Pentium IV 1.8 GHz or equivalent speed AMD processor * Video Card: GeForce 5200 or Radeon 9200 (32 Megabyte VRAM or better and must support 1024x768 or higher resolution) in OpenGL * Sound Card: DirectX 9 compatible Sound Card * System Memory 256 Megabytes RAM * Hard Drive Space: 3.5 GB * Other requirements: DVD drive (for hardcopy version only) * The game does not work in a virtualized environment (virtual machine) System Requirements SUGGESTED: * Operating System: Windows XP/Vista/Win7/Win8 * Processor: Pentium IV 2.8 GHz or equivalent speed AMD processor or better * DirectX 9 compatible Sound Card * Video Card: GeForce 6800 or Radeon x850 (256 Megabyte VRAM or better and must support 1024x768 or higher resolution) in OpenGL * System Memory 1 Gigabyte or more RAM * Hard Drive Space: 3.5 GB * Other requirements: DVD drive (for hardcopy version only) * The game does not work in a virtualized environment (virtual machine) Equipment 'Soviet Army' Branches: Infantry Armor Armored Infantry Equipment: Small arms *M1895 Nagant revolver *Tokarev pistol *Mosin-Nagant M30 *Mosin-Nagant M30 (scope) *Mosin-Nagant M38 *SVT-40 *PPSh-41 *PPS-42 *PPS-43 *DP-28 *DPM *PTRD Anti-tank Rifle Heavy weapons *Maxim M1910 Machine Gun *SG43 Machine Gun *ROKS-3 Flamethrower *45mm M1942 (M-42) Anti-tank gun *57mm M1943 (ZIS-2) Anti-tank gun *76mm M1942 (ZIS-3) Anti-tank gun *50mm RM-41 Mortar *82mm BM-43 Mortar *37mm M1939 (61-K) Anti-aircraft gun *85mm M1939 (52-K) Anti-aircraft gun Armored Cars *BA-64 *BA-64B Tanks *T-70M (M1942) *T-70M (M1943) *T-34-76 (M1942 early) *T-34-76 (M1942 late) *T-34-85 (M1943) *T-34-85 (M1944 early) *T-34-85 (M1944 late) *OT-34 (M1942) *IS-1 *IS-2 (early) *IS-2 (mid) *IS-2 (late) Assault Guns * SU-76M * SU-85 (early) * SU-85 (late) * SU-122 (early) * SU-122 (late) * ISU-122 * ISU-122S * SU-152 * ISU-152 Light Vehicles *GAZ 67 *GAZ MM *Studebaker U56 Air Assets *IL-2 Shturmovik *Petlyakov Pe-2 Artillery Assets *M1943 120mm Mortar *M1942 (ZiS-3) 76mm Field Gun *M1931/37 (A-19) 122mm Howitzer *M1938 (M-30) 122mm Howitzer *M1937 (ML-20) 152mm Howitzer-gun *M1943 (M-10) 152mm Howitzer *M1931 (B-4) 203mm Howitzer *BM-8-24 82mm Rocket Launcher *BM-8-36 82mm Rocket Launcher *BM-8-48 82mm Rocket Launcher *BM-13-16 132mm Rocket Launcher *M-30-4 300mm Rocket Launcher *BM-31-12 300mm Rocket Launcher 'German army' Branches: Infantry Panzergrenadier Panzer Equipment: Small arms *P38 pistol *Karabiner 98k *Kar 98k Schessbecher *Kar 98k Zf/4 *Gewehr 43 *Gewehr 43 Zf/4 *MP40 *MP44 *MG34 *MG42 *Panzerfaust 30k *Panzerfaust 30 *Panzerfaust 60 Heavy weapons * MG34 Heavy Machine Gun * MG42 Heavy Machine Gun * Flammenwerfer 41 * Panzerschreck RPzB 54 * 50mm leGrW 36 Mortar * 81mm sGrW 34 Mortar * 75mm leIG 18 * 150mm sIG 33 * 50mm PaK 38 * 75mm PaK 40 * 76.2mm PaK 36® * 88mm PaK 43 * 88mm PaK 43/41 * 20mm Flak 38 * 20mm Flakvierling 38 * 37mm Flak 36 * 88mm Flak 36 Armored Cars *PSW 222 *PSW 223 *PSW 231 *PSW 233 *PSW 234/1 *PSW 234/2 Puma *PSW 234/3 Halftracks *Sd.Kfz 250/1 (Alt and Neu) *Sd.Kfz 250/3 (Alt and Neu) *Sd.Kfz 250/7 (Alt and Neu) *Sd.Kfz 250/9 (Alt and Neu) *Sd.Kfz 250/10 (Alt and Neu) *Sd.Kfz 251/1 (Ausf C. and Ausf. D) *Sd.Kfz 251/2 (Ausf C. and Ausf. D) *Sd.Kfz 251/3 (Ausf C. and Ausf. D) *Sd.Kfz 251/7 (Ausf C. and Ausf. D) *Sd.Kfz 251/9 (Ausf C. and Ausf. D) *Sd.Kfz 251/10 (Ausf C. and Ausf. D) *Sd.Kfz 251/16 Ausf. D *Sd.Kfz 251/17 Ausf. D Tanks *Panzer IIL (Luchs) *Panzer IVG (late) *Panzer IVG (latest) *Panzer IVH (early) *Panzer IVH (late) *Panzer IVJ (early) *Panzer IVJ (late) *Panzer VD Panther (late) *Panzer VA Panther (early) *Panzer VA Panther (mid) *Panzer VA Panther (late) *Panzer VG Panther (early) *Panzer VIE Tiger (mid) *Panzer VIE Tiger (late) *Panzer VIB Königstiger (Henschel Turret) Tank Destroyers *Jagdpanzer 38(t) *Jagdpanzer IV (early) *Jagdpanzer IV (mid) *Jagdpanzer IV (late) *Marder II *Marder IIIM *Nashorn (late) Assault Guns * StuG IIIG (early) * StuG IIIG (mid) * StuG IIIG (late) * StuH 42 (early) * StuH 42 (mid) * StuH 42 (late) Self-Propelled Artillery * Grille H * Wespe Anti-aircraft Vehicles * Sd.Kfz 7/1 * Sd.Kfz 7/2 * Sd.Kfz 10/5 * Möbelwagen * Wirbelwind Light Vehicles *Kübelwagen Utility Vehicle *Opel Blitz Truck Air Assets *Stuka Ju-87D *Stuka Ju-87G *Focke-Wulf 190A8 *Focke-Wulf 190F8 Artillery Assets *sGrW42 120mm Mortar *FK38 75mm Howitzer *leFH18M 105mm Howitzer *sFH18 150mm Howitzer *K18 170mm Gun *MRS18 210mm Howitzer *150mm Nebelwerfer 41 *210mm Nebelwerfer 42 *280mm Nebelwerfer 41 *300mm Nebelwerfer 42 Modules Modules have been planned for the game according to the game forums, but nothing has been officially announced yet.